Many food items are prepared by cutting them into slices, halves, or wedges. In each case, it can be difficult to make consistent cuts that produce uniform slices. While some have discovered that it is possible to create a wire grid for slicing soft items such as eggs, current wire grid-based slicing devices are provided in a single fixed configuration and therefore lack a desired versatility to allow them to be used for cutting items in half, preparing wedges, as well as uniform slices.